The Adventure
by Pongo0614
Summary: After hearing his parents falling out, Gorlois decides to run from Camelot for a bit. He hates it when his parents fight. However he gets a little lost. He meets old friends of his parents and find out things about his mother's past that he is sure his parents never wanted him finding out. Well he believes that his mother helped Camelot, not tried to destroy it. Story 4 of Changes.
1. The Lady of The Lake

_*Comes out behind the pile of work*_

_Hi guys. _

_This has been a long time coming but finally I have got the sequel to Consequence of Love out. (Mini party)_

_Only problem we have now is that I am at university so it may be a while until another story comes out._

_But this one is almost written and will be out in full to you guys._

_Hope you enjoy._

_*Goes back behind the pile of work*_

* * *

_Ages for this story:_

_Gorlois – 14_

_Clarine – 13_

_Gareth – 11_

_Lynette – 8_

_Amhar – 7 _

_Maldue – 6_

_Isobel – 6_

* * *

**The Lady in the Lake**

A boy ran as fast as he could through the forest.

He couldn't stand it when they did that.

Why did they have to do it?

They knew it distressed him.

The teenage stopped for a second to clear his head.

Not only did their arguing distress him, the power they gave off when they were angry was enough to make the druids leave Camelot's lands.

Gorlois put his head in his hands.

He knew he was special. Mordred had told him that many times before.

He is one of the reasons for peace.

Yet Gorlois always believed he was only getting half the story.

Well Gorlois knew his father was a dragonlord. The stories he would tell would be so fascinating that Gorlois had wondered why he hasn't seen on before now.

The stories of the dragon that attacked Camelot was his favourite.

How a small manservant could stop a thousand year old dragon made everything seem more impressive.

However Clarine's favourite had always been how Uncle Arthur went to save Aunty Gwen.

It was a good story and his father had shown bravery but it didn't show off his father's power.

Yet Gorlois found it weird that there were no stories that showed off his mother's power.

His parents were equal in power. His mother was just between at healing while his father was good with the elements.

Yet Mordred had told him that different sorcerers were better at different things.

Now that Gorlois had thought about it, he still couldn't understand why his parents were arguing.

Unlike his siblings, he could feel his parents magic more strongly. It would come so unbearable that he would just have to run away until the drumming noise inside his head stopped.

It was still there slightly now but it was less than when he was at home.

Anyway he believed himself to be the son of the forest.

Gorlois always felt weirdly at home in the forest. It either helped to amplify his magic or to calm it down.

Gorlois looked around.

He didn't recognise this part of the darkling woods but he had no idea how long he had been running from and now, from where he sat, he couldn't remember the direction he ran in either.

Gorlois put his head back in his hands and groaned.

This was not good.

His mother would be furious at him.

He knew his mother was more protective over him than his siblings but could never understand the reason behind it.

He was 14 now. He knew how to use his magic and a sword. He was well equipped.

This wasn't the first time that he had done something like this.

His father and uncle would always come and find him before his mother had a chance to find out.

He would always come back but sometimes he gets lost, like he is now.

Gorlois looks up and closes his eyes, trying to feel with his magic rather than by sight.

His magic was his sixth sense. Clarine was jealous that he had more power than her.

But sometimes Gorlois feels like he is more cursed than blessed by his magic.

Mordred says it because of his parents.

Two of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live. Any offspring are bound to get a section of their power.

Gorlois feels a pull to his left.

He faces that direction and starts to walk.

Yet he has had the time to clear his head.

But there were some of the other lords that would talk about him from behind his back.

Gorlois had listened into one of their conversations and heard that they thought he was born of the black witch.

He wasn't. The black witch was Nimueh.

Not only that they would laugh at his father's past.

Uncle Gwaine would always say that his father was a true nobleman. He was not noble because of money but because of heart.

His father was never ashamed of where he came from and he had tried to get Gorlois thinking the same way but it is hard when it's the thing in the way.

Gorlois isn't ashamed that his father was a peasant. It was just holding him back from being properly recognised by the rest of the young lords.

Gorlois stopped just before the trees did.

This wasn't the way home.

Out of the trees, there was a lake.

This lake was surrounded by the trees and in the background laid mountains.

It was one of the most beautiful sights Gorlois had ever seen.

Gorlois pushed himself onto the edge of the lake.

There he sat down and looked into the clear water.

He couldn't believe that this place had been untouched, or seemed untouched.

"Hello Merlin." A woman's voice said.

Gorlois sits up straight and looks around.

"Sorry you must be Gorlois." She said.

Gorlois stood up and turned towards the trees. He couldn't tell where this voice was coming from.

"Down here. In the lake."

Gorlois turned back around slowly, looking towards the lake.

He had to rub his eyes a few times.

"Why does he always have to be right?" Gorlois said sitting back down.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You are Freya. The lady in the lake, as father calls you. Why does he always have to be right?"

Freya laughed. "He is your father. To you he always seems to be right because he has made all your mistakes."

Gorlois tilted his head to the side. "Yes but I don't think he had a full blown argument with his father that a lady cannot be in a lake."

"No, probably not. Yet that is the joys of the old religion. It works in weird and wonderful ways"

Gorlois gave Freya a half smile.

"Anyway you should probably be getting home." Freya said

"If I knew what way was home." Gorlois said looking at Freya properly.

She was a very beautiful woman. _Maybe that's the reason that father saved her. Maybe there is more to the story than he is telling us. _

"Oh Gorlois, you will always know the way home. Just follow your heart."

Gorlois stood up.

"Thank you." He said turning.

"Wait."

Gorlois turned to be on his side.

"It may not take you the way you think. You have a lot to learn about your family. Without this you will never know. Just don't be frightened by what you might find out."

Gorlois nodded.

"Also tell your father that I never stopped loving him." Freya said.

Gorlois was going to question her words when she left.

He started to walk.

_Just great. I have to follow my heart home. May find out about my parent past and got to tell my father he was right and his girlfriend never stopped loving him. When the hell was father in love with Freya. He never included that in the story. He said she was a very good friend. Maybe that's all that mother would allow him to explain her as._

Gorlois carried on walking knowing he was on his way home.

Little did he know that home was south as he was going east.


	2. The Arguement

_Hey Guys_

_Hope that you are enjoying the story._

_:)_

* * *

**The Argument**

"Oh come on Morgana. Stop being so stubborn..."

"Oh I am the one being stubborn, am I?"

"Now you are just being ridiculous."

"Oh I see how this is."

Morgana placed her hands on her hips. She was not enjoying this one bit.

Merlin and Morgana had been arguing like this for at least two hours now.

Even though they were placed in Morgana's chambers, Merlin was sure that he hadn't heard anyone go passed in a while. Meaning their magic may have causes them to abandon the area.

_What if Gorlois has ran off?_

"He is 14, Morgana. He has heard the stories. Wouldn't you want to meet the great dragon after that?" Merlin tried to argue.

"Oh yes, of course." Morgana said, it dripping with sarcasm. "I would really want to meet a magical creature that could have destroyed my home and killed my brother."

"Well ..." Merlin stopped himself before he could say anything more.

Morgana closed the distance between them and slapped him, making him move his head.

"That is forgotten." She spat at him.

Merlin's cheek really hurt but knew it was better to rub it.

"I know." He looked at her. "I am so sorry. I got in the heat of the moment. I am sorry."

"What if you had said something and the children heard? I haven't tried so hard to cover up my past for you to ruin like you always do."

Ever since Gorlois almost found out about Morgana's dark past, they had tried to keep it from their family.

They had no need to know the person Morgana was as it was in the past and, as she said, forgotten.

Yet it always had a way of sneaking into their lives from time to time.

Morgana turned from him and walked away.

"You still think me the villain."

Merlin ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she would try and struggle but he had to hold on.

"I never thought you the villain. If there was any villain,it was me. I stood by the side and did nothing while you tried to make change come around."

"And I did it without being told to by a pathetic dragon." Morgana said releasing herself from Merlin's grip.

Merlin did hope that as the conversation was changing back to the dragon he was forgiven.

"I don't want him doing what he did to you what he did to Gorlois." Morgana said looking at Merlin.

His cheek had reddened fast but she knew it was worth it. She did want to go and kiss it and tell him she was sorry but she couldn't. He shouldn't have thought of her like that.

"He has changed Morgana. You made him change." He said walking up to her.

"Yes but he has his ways doesn't he. He managed to have you pretty fooled all those years."

"But he did say about the golden age of Camelot, which is now, and the return of magic to the land. He just underestimated your importance in it all."

Morgana could see the direction of this conversation and left Merlin's side to sit at her table.

"Morgana, they are going to find out one way or another. Wouldn't it be better if they heard it from us rather than a stranger? I know Gorlois has started to question everything we have told him."

Morgana turned in her chair to look at Merlin.

"What has he said?"

Merlin had never seen Morgana looked so worried.

"He was talking to Gwaine. He had overheard Sir David's sons speaking about him. The said that he was the son of a peasant lord and the black witch. They did go onto to Clarine and Gareth saying that they weren't worthy of the throne because of Gwen."

Morgana turned back and looked at Merlin through the mirror.

"Gwaine said what he has always said about nobles, calling me a proper noble because I was noble of heart rather than having the wealth. He managed to make Gorlois forget about the black witch part and just said that they were jealous of him."

Morgana looked down at the table.

"Doesn't change anything though."

Merlin wanted to sweep her up into his arms but knew it was better not to.

She was best if she was left on her own for this.

"We can tell them together. I will admit that the twins are too young to understand but Gorlois and Lynette should be told. They will understand you reasons. We will make it so they understand."

Morgana looked back up into the mirror.

"At least they didn't call him a bastard."

Merlin gave her a half smile.

At least she was trying to see the good in the situation they were in.

She looked at Merlin's reddened cheek.

"I know, I am sorry." Merlin said as she opened her mouth.

"Yet you are my husband. It isn't proper that I hit you."

"Is anything about our relationship or family proper? Anyway if you didn't I would always be out of line."

Morgana smiled.

"Anyway I wouldn't want it any other way." Merlin said.

Morgana watched Merlin's eyes glow gold. It still send shivers down her spine.

"And I have hurt you in more ways than you could ever hurt me. You cannot hurt me as much as I have hurt myself."

Morgana sometimes hated it when Merlin got emotional and brings up the past hurt.

"We are both as bad as each other." Morgana said. "Its been nearly 15 years and we still cannot get over 2 years of the past."

"We are over it. Just sometimes it threatens to bite us. We need to tell them before they find out themselves. It will bite us then."

"I just don't want them to hate me."

Morgana looked back down at the table. She knew that her children would love her no matter what but she was scared that if they knew what she was and what she did that they would turn their backs on her.

But the stories that they told didn't help either. They glorified Morgana's involvement.

Their children would question it greatly.

Merlin dropped the spell when he heard footsteps approach.

"Milord I need to ..."

"Matthew how many times do I have to tell you? Please just call me Merlin." He said as he turned to the young adult.

Merlin remembered when he was in Matthew's position and it was new and scary but he had settled in well and all the children loved him.

Him and his sister, Sefa, were the family servants.

Merlin and Morgana argued with Arthur long and hard over their employment. They didn't need servants but Arthur argued that it wasn't proper that they didn't have one.

"I'm sorry Merlin but Gorlois has ran off again. I cannot find him and a knight saw him leave a while ago."

Merlin didn't just look sided eyed but slowly turned around back to Morgana.

She was now turned so she was looking right at him.

"What do you mean again?"


	3. The Smugglers

_Hey guys._

_Hope you have had a good week._

_Sorry this is a little late but I rewrote it because it just didn't seem right._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**The Smugglers**

Gorlois wanted to groan.

He felt so tired.

He was sure that he was walking in the wrong direction. He had to be.

He would be home by now if he was.

Gorlois thought about how his father would try and cover this up to his mother. By this time in the day, he was sure that he couldn't keep it from her.

He knew that his mother was more protective of him than his siblings. He just believed it was because he was born while they were still fighting.

But if his mother knew, how would she react? Would she find out about the other times?

It was something that Gorlois liked to do.

It was his way of escaping the realities of life, escaping the others.

He was different but what the other children said about him hurt.

He was never going to tell his parents that they called him a bastard to his face or that they constantly would slag off his mother and say that his father wasn't worth the position he had gained.

Yet they had no idea what they went through. Gorlois only knew because of their stories.

He wanted to run before he felt his parents power.

A new lord had been there for a week and his son had shown an interest in the knights. He was just going on to the field to practice when he asked who he was.

* * *

_"Who he? Why be interested in him?" Thomas, Sir Edwards' son, said._

_"I have only seen him at feast. He sits at the high table. I was just wondering who he was." The newbie said, looking as though he might come over._

_"I wouldn't. __The black witch is his mother and the peasant lord is his father. He isn't worth any of your time." Thomas said smirking, knowing that he could hear him._

* * *

Gorlois shock his head to try to rid his mind of the memory.

His parents had tried to bring him up not be a violent person but sometimes he wished he could just punch them into next week.

Gorlois stopped as he heard shouts.

His hand went to his hilt.

He took a deep breath before walking up the hill.

Gorlois watched the people run back and forth, carrying all types of weaponry.

"Come on. We need to get this to Essitir as soon as possible." The man, that Gorlois suspected was the leader, said.

With the hurry that they were in, Gorlois realised that they weren't your normal sellers. They were smugglers.

Gorlois wanted to leave but was stopped by the tip of a sword resting on his neck.

* * *

Gorlois groaned as he was forced to his knees.

"We 'ave a spy."

Gorlois didn't like the fact that all the smugglers had surrounded him.

"I wasn't spying. I was just ..."

"Spying?" The leader said, the group splitting to let him in.

"No I was ... I am lost." Gorlois said.

The man studied the boy.

"Where are you heading?" The leader said.

"Camelot."

The leader tried not to react as it brought a wave of memories that he had managed to lock up.

"Half a day that direction." The leader said, pointing to the direction that he had just come from.

He turned from Gorlois.

"What are you all waiting for? Get back to work!" He shouted.

A few of the stayed while the others manically ran around, crashing into each other.

"You are just letting him go? He will tell the king." One of them said.

"I don't care for King Arthur. He can't do any worse."

Gorlois stood up. "Do you know my Uncle?"

The man sighed. "I wouldn't say know. I helped him and he took everything from me."

"Hey that's not fair. If it wasn't for Morgana, it wouldn't have happened. You cannot just blame him." One of the smugglers said.

"I don't just blame him. I blame the serving boy, myself. I even blame her."

"Sorry little lost. What did my mother do?" Gorlois said.

"Morgana is your mother?" The leader said.

"Yes, and I guessing the serving boy is Merlin. He is my father."

Gorlois couldn't tell if the man was confused or disgusted.

"Why would he have a child with his enemy?"

It was Gorlois turned to look confused. "His enemy?"

The man turned his back to him.

"I have no time for you. We need to get on."

The rest of them left, par one.

"Its still a bit hard for Tristan." The smuggler said.

"Tristan." Gorlois said. "That's the one that my father turned Uncle Arthur into a simpleton. That is a good one."

The man looked confused at Gorlois.

"You know the story but yet you are confused by it."

"My parents weren't enemies. I would know if they were. They wouldn't keep that from us."

"Us?"

"My siblings, my cousins and I. There is seven of us in all. They tell us of their adventures."

"Yet they didn't mention the biggest part of it all."

Gorlois ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me your version of events."

"We had stumbled across your father and uncle. We were attacked and the few that survived followed. Your father had got the confidence back into Arthur at the same time Isobel had persuaded Tristan into helping them. He didn't want anything to do with it. Although I do believe that it was due to a king going back for a servant. The friendship that your father and uncle showed made Tristan change his mind. They stormed the castle. They managed to find your mother fine yet it was Isobel that wasn't going to come back. I remember seeing Tristan cradling her body. He was heartbroken by her death. He still isn't over it now."

"My mother was with them."

The man creased his brow. "No she wasn't. She was the one who took Camelot off of them. She had stormed it with help from Helios."

"My mother wouldn't do something like that." Gorlois argued.

_My mother is loved by all. If she had taken Camelot, wouldn't the people hate her?_

"Yes she would and she did twice. She wanted the throne so badly, she would kill her own brother for it."

"My mother never wanted the throne. She has only tried to serve and save Camelot the best she could."

The man stood slightly opened mouth.

"How have your parents blinded you so much? She was named the ..." The man couldn't finish they were ambushed.

Gorlois thought they were bandits to begin with but soon realised that they were soldiers after he started to fight one.

But these weren't Camelot men. These were ones from a different kingdom but Gorlois couldn't see a crest to work out which one it is.

_Maybe these are the bandit knights that uncle had been talking about._

But at the same time it made Gorlois panic.

_What if I am in another Kingdom? _

The fighting was over as soon as it really started and they were all bounded up.

"These are Camelot's lands. You have no authority here." Tristan said.

Gorlois turned to him.

_Well at least I am still in Camelot._

"The soft king with his peasant wife may own these lands but don't run them with the right laws." A knight said as he came in on a horse.

"What makes you think you have any more authority? You have no crest so which kingdom are you from?" Tristan asked.

This was the time for Gorlois to find some answers.

"The better of the kingdoms. The only one that hasn't been infiltrated by magic."

Gorlois held back a groan. He knew where they were going.

The other knight pushed the smugglers and the young sorcerer away from Camelot.

Gorlois wasn't going home any time soon.

* * *

_Any guesses to where they might be going?_


	4. The Hunt for Gorlois

_Hi guys_

_Sorry this is like a week late. My internet has been playing up _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**The Hunt for Gorlois**

"Why have I never been told?" Morgana shouted as she left the room.

Merlin turned to Matthew.

"You weren't meant to know she was here." Merlin said as he past.

"But I should have checked." Matthew shouted after him.

Merlin jogged so he could keep up with Morgana.

"Come on he is 14. I remember when I was 14. I was running off at sunrise and not returning till past sunset."

Morgana turned and glared at him.

"Yes but at least you were in that kingdom. Lot could use him against us if he gets his hands on him. We live in dangerous times Merlin."

Merlin tried a different approach.

"He does come back. He has told us that he feels our magic. He always has said that he feels our arguments. It did just get quite heated. He probably has just gone into the forest. You know it calms him down."

Morgana stopped and turned to him fully.

"Yes but this is what I have been meaning all this time. You don't trust me when my own son runs off."

"I understand that but I don't wish go worry you. I do it to protect you. He first ran off when he was 8. Think how you would have reacted then? You cannot keep him by your side."

"I can bloody well try." Morgana spat at him, starting to walk again.

Merlin was about to call after her when Arthur and Gwen left their room.

"Will you guys calm down." Arthur said firmly but keeping his voice at a low level. "Not everyone needs to hear about your problems."

Morgana walked back to them.

"He still doesn't trust me." She hissed, pushing Merlin back slightly.

"I'm not the only one with trust issues." Merlin said, trying to keep his voice low.

Gwen reframed from slapping both of them. She knew of Merlin's plans to take Gorlois to see the Great Dragon but they hadn't gone down well with Morgana.

"Guys stop this." She said hoping to diffuse the situation. "We have guests. It hard enough that they are from Essitir. They could run back to Lot quite easily and tell him that we are fighting among ourselves. If we don't look we enough in front of him that will bring everything forward."

Morgana tried to calm down. "It's him that cannot get over the past. Now I find out that my oldest has run off into the forest."

Arthur sighed and turned to Gwen. This wasn't going to end well.

"He feels our magic more than our other children. I cannot help that." Merlin said. "We always knew that they would have strong magic. How could they not?"

Morgana turned to the royals.

"Did you know that Gorlois had ran off since he was 8?" She said, her voice getting louder at the end.

They both remained silent.

"Did everyone know but me?" She said, her voice sounding a bit hysterical.

"We didn't want to worry you. He does come back." Arthur said trying to make the situation better.

Gwen took Morgana's hands in her own.

"Merlin was going to tell you. We advised him against it." Gwen explained. "You were having problems with Maldue and Isobel. We didn't want to put you under any more stress than you were already. You were already making yourself sick. It just got harder to tell you afterwards because we had little idea to how you would react."

Morgana thought for a moment before she pulled out her hands and turned.

"Lot is still up to something. We need to find him."

Merlin ran to be in front of her to stop her.

"He is usually back within a couple of hours. Just let everything settle before you go storming off. We may need to find you afterwards." He said, trying to lighten the situation.

"That's why I came to you." Matthew said.

Everyone jumped at the manservants voice. They had been so engrossed in their argument that nobody realised he was there.

"How do you mean?" Merlin said, hoping he wasn't going to say what Merlin thought he would.

"He has been gone for at least 3 hours. I have started to worry he wouldn't come back. A number of the druids have said that the surge of magic was a little too much for them. He must have gone far to feel it less. Goddess knows where he could be."

Merlin looked at Matthew. That was not what he wanted.

Morgana had enough. "Arthur, a search party needs to be ordered to leave now. He needs to be found. Gorlois is not only a bargaining tool but he could be a powerful weapon. If he only has half Merlin's or my magic then we could be in trouble if he is used against us."

Arthur looked up at Merlin.

He nodded at him.

Gorlois had never been gone for that long before. Something must be up.

"We will leave at once." Arthur said, walking down the hall.

Merlin followed him as he used to.

The sound of Morgana's heels gave her away.

"I am coming to find my son. As you are both incapable of looking after him, I need to."

The two men knew there was no need to argue with her.

She was coming whether they liked it or not.

"Right Merlin you go and get the horses ready. Morgana go and find Leon and I will try and find Gwaine. Meet in the courtyard in five."

The two magic users nodded to the king and turned off to go and do their tasks.

The king sighed. They were getting too old for this.

Even though Lot hadn't done anything for years, there was big suspicion that he was planning something big and, even though he hated agreeing with Morgana, she was right.

Gorlois is a weapon that could be used against them.

Arthur shook his head.

They would find him. He was sure of it.


	5. The King of Esstir

_Hi guys_

_Due to the amount of work I have, I am going to start posting this story every 2 weeks rather than every week._

_Hope you enjoy this Chapter._

* * *

_Hocapontas: As you can see you aren't right but you have given me an idea as I have forgotten about Amata. Also Tristan isn't a knight in my story._

* * *

**The King of Esstir**

Gorlois tried to keep going but all the walk he had down was starting to take its toll.

It was dark before they got on to a clear track.

They didn't stop and as the night went on, Gorlois started to struggle with keeping up the group.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Gorlois groan as he hit the ground after he tripped on a root.

One of the knights grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Keep walking." He said shoving Gorlois into the smugglers.

Gorlois would admit that he wasn't one for sleeping but the day had taken all his energy out of him.

He wanted to turn to the knight and tell him what he thought of him.

But that might blow his cover.

He wanted to ask questions but knew it was too dangerous to.

* * *

The sun was just rising when they saw the castle.

Gorlois had heard that Esstir's castle wasn't the finest in the five kingdoms but he did expect it to be better than it was.

He knew a bit about Esstir and that the people had ransacked the castle after Cenred died. But nobody had told him it was falling down.

Most of the castles looked the same but this one was missing half of its west wing.

Even though the sun was rising, Esstir seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over it.

Gorlois tried to keep calm but he had very little idea of what was going to happen once he was in front of the king.

* * *

Gorlois was thankful when they we kept in a group and remained at the back.

He could hear Lot drumming him fingers on the arm of this throne.

His father had done it many times. Mainly when he was nervous. It was especially when Mother gave birth to the twins.

"What's the meaning of this?" The king said trying to remain calm.

Gorlois had seen his uncle use this technique many times before. Yet his uncle's voice would be a lot higher.

The knight who was on the horse stepped forward.

"We found them in the forest sire."

Lot switched between which arm of the chair he was resting on a couple of times.

"Magic users?" He said.

Gorlois stared at the floor. He couldn't let him know.

"Smugglers." The knight replied with.

Gorlois silently let out the breath he was holding.

Tristan step forward.

"I'm sorry if I speak out of turn milord but we just on the way to you. Your knights ambushed us and have left behind at least 100 golds worth of weapons we have managed to steal and smuggle across Camelot."

The knight turned to Tristan, looking like he was going to strike him.

"Do you have King Arthur's sword?" Lot said before the knight could do anything.

The knight stopped to allow Tristan to answer the question.

"No, not yet milord."

Lot nodded and the knight hit Tristan in the abdomen, causing him the crumble to the floor.

"I wanted that sword three years ago. The soft king doesn't deserve a sword like that."

Gorlois looked around and saw two lord whispering to each other.

He looked straight but watched, out the corner of his eye, as one of the walked around towards the king.

Lot stopped his rant on Camelot to listen to the lord.

He looked right at Gorlois and smiled.

"Bring me the boy at the back."

Gorlois felt the knights grab his arm and let them pull him towards the king.

They pushed him to his knees.

"What's your name?" Lot said, using his sword to tilt Gorlois' head up so he could have a better look at him.

Gorlois said the first name that came to mind.

"Matthew, milord."

Lot smiled slightly.

"Tristan, is that the boys name?"

Tristan turned to Gorlois and then looked up at Lot.

"If that's what he says his name is, then it must be. I have only just met him. I needed a dogsbody. Didn't ask for a name."

Gorlois looked at Tristan.

_He just lied for me. Why did he do that when he believes my parents and uncle to be responsible for his loves death?_

The lord that whispered to Lot stepped forward.

"I believe both are lying milord. I believe him to be Gorlois Wyllt, first son of Merlin Wyllt and Morgana Pendragon, known to the magic community as Emrys and let Fay, to the normal people as the peasant lord and the black witch."

Gorlois tried not to react but could keep it in by him calling his mother the black witch.

"She isn't the black witch." He shouted.

Lot moved the sword away.

"Kanelinques I think you hit a nerve. But I will give it to you Gorlois, you are brave. Unlike your father. He just uses petty tricks."

Gorlois glared at Lot. He knew he shouldn't and that he was only trying to wind him up but he couldn't allow his family's name to be blackened.

Lord Kanelinques smiled down at Gorlois.

"I think we need to send a message to the soft king and his peasant lord telling him we have his nephew." Lot said smiling.

It was perfect for him. This was the opportunity that Lot needed.

"Take them away. It might be best if we use on of the special cells."

Gorlois gives him a confused look as he was dragged away.

* * *

Gorlois rolled along the floor due to the way he was pushed into the cell.

He knew immediately that this felt different to a normal cell and it worried him slightly.

It seemed to take everything out of him.

He looked at his cellmates.

It was just Tristan and the man that was explaining to him.

"Thank you for not tell them." Gorlois said to Tristan.

Tristan looked up at him then turned over without saying anything.

Gorlois looked at the man.

"My name is Edward and I think you should get some sleep little lord, its might be a long time till we are needed again and you need all the energy you need."

Gorlois nodded.

He took an arm full of hay and tried to make a pillow.

He lied on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

He knew his father would know that he would be gone and he doubted that his mother would still be in the dark about it all.

He knew she would worry about him and that she would have the whole of Camelot out looking for him.

He loved his mother so much but he was now counting everything his parents ever told him.

_Was my mother the black witch? Why would they lie to me?_

Gorlois let his eyes close. He was too tried to think of answers now.

Edward watched as Gorlois dropped off.

He felt sorry for the oldest of the Wyllt children.

It must be hard to think bad of a parent, especially if they have tried to hide the past.

He looked over at Tristan. His mood did confuse Edward but he knew what it was.

Tristan needed to help Gorlois because of Merlin and Arthur but didn't want to because of Morgana.

Edward hoped their stay in Esstir wasn't for long.


	6. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

Gorlois could hear the shouts from the other prisoners, but in his cell, there was silence.

He had little idea how long he had been there but it was starting to hurt.

Gorlois had concluded it must be something to do with his magic.

He had heard Tristan and Edward talking earlier. Edward had asked him why he was treating Gorlois.

Tristan must have known that Gorlois was awake because he didn't say anything.

And now he would just stare blankly at him.

Gorlois knew he had to get out of their as soon as possible. Before he could be used against his family and before he went crazy with the silence.

Gorlois got up from his place on the floor and walked to the lock.

On examination, it was like the locks they use in Camelot. Not very difficult to get out with magic.

He held his hand no more than a centimetre from the lock. "Tóspringe."

Gorlois pulled his hand back as the spell backfired, sending an electric shock through his palm.

He shook his hand to try and remove the pain.

"Why did you think he called it his special cell?" Tristan said.

Gorlois turned to him.

"I didn't think something like that was possible." He couldn't help but retort.

Tristan chuckled.

"You have lived a very sheltered life, haven't you? I bet this is the first time you have been on your own."

Gorlois didn't want to reply to that but knew he that he couldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"My mother is very protective of me. I would love to have my own adventures but I don't want her to worry. Well I didn't want her searching for me."

"Her worries turned from Camelot to you. How sweet?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edward cleared his throat, gain the attention of his fellow cell mates.

"Cenred was very friendly with Morgause. Together they were going to conquer the five kingdoms, so it was rumoured. He wasn't like Lot. He was harsh against magic but only when he had to be. Mainly because he was infatuated by Morgause. She made these cells for those with magic who wished to go against her. Your lord father would have probably ended up here if they ever came to Esstir." Edward said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"And yet my aunty never knew of my father's magic.£ Gorlois pointed out. "Anyway she wouldn't have been in Esstir. That would be going against Camelot. She would never go against Camelot due to my mother."

Tristan sat up straighter.

"What have your parents been telling you?" Tristan said in amazement.

Gorlois looked between the two men before he continued.

"Aunty Morgause was only really loyal to Camelot because of my mother. She would do anything for her."

Tristan shook his head.

"Your aunty may have done anything for your mother. That part is true. Yet she was never loyal to Camelot. Uther was the reason they didn't know each other. It was Morgause that put the idea of Camelot's throne into Morgana's head once she had found out she was Uther Pendragon's daughter. She was against Camelot. She would have happily seen it burnt to the ground."

"My mother never wanted the throne."

Tristan was now standing up.

"If that is true then I would still have ISOBEL." He shouted at the teenager, using his height to tower over him.

Gorlios stepped back and Tristan turned around cursing.

Gorlois started the hear everything bad that had been said.

_"The black witch is his mother and the peasant lord is his father. _He isn't worth any of your time._" _

_"She was the one that took Camelot off of them."_

_"She wanted the throne so badly, she would kill her own brother for it."_

_"Gorlois Wyllt, first son of Merlin Wyllt and Morgana Pendragon, known to the magic community as Emrys and let Fay, to the normal people as the peasant lord and the black witch."_

Gorlois never realised how much anger he had built up by the comments made about him and his parents.

His anger reacted with his magic and led to the door being blown off the hinges.

Tristan turned around and looked in astonishment.

"Always been told that my magic would be strong even if I only had a fraction of my parents." Gorlois said, even though he was amazed by his own power.

It was getting stronger over the years and Mordred had said that it will do until he reaches 18.

Gorlois was the first to run out of the now open door.

Tristan and Edward followed behind.

As the corridor meet another, Gorlois stopped and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this." Tristan said to him.

Gorlois opened his eyes and ran right down the corridor.

"The exit is the other way." Tristan called after him.

"And if you want to stay alive, you will come this way." Gorlois shouted over his shoulder.

Tristan looked at Edward and followed him as he followed Gorlois.

* * *

After running around the maze of corridors,they found the other smugglers.

Gorlois easily opened them and they started to make their way out.

Yet this part of the dungeon was better patrolled and soon they found themselves surrounded.

Without any weapons, Gorlois knew that they wouldn't do well. But they did have a weapon, they had him.

Gorlois knocked out many of the guards before they reached them.

The smugglers started to use the fallen soldiers swords.

Gorlois looked at the chaos that had been caused. He didn't want this. He wanted to go home.

Gorlois fell onto his stomach.

He rolled over to see Tristan and the knight on the horse from earlier in deep combat.

Gorlois couldn't believe it. Tristan had saved him.

A sword fell next to Gorlois and he grabbed it at the same time as standing up.

It was heavier than Camelot's swords but he could still use it.

The fighting was over quickly and in no time at all, the smugglers and Gorlois were running back into the forest.

* * *

Lot drummed his fingers loudly.

"How did some brainless smugglers and a kid escape?" He said.

His commander step forward.

"Milord, the kid is a lot more powerful than we thought. He managed to make the door of his cell blow off it hinges."

Lot stood up.

"Maybe so but somehow they managed to allow a number of my men to be killed when they were defenceless."

The knight gulped as the king walked towards him.

"I know milord but the kid again. He is..." The commander was cut short as Lot killed him.

"I want him back." Lot shouted at his other knights.

They all scrambled out of the throne room before he could kill anyone else.


	7. The Dragon

_Sorry this is a small (late) chapter_

_Been busy with coursework so haven't really had the time._

_Hope everyone has a great Christmas and a happy new year :)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Dragon**

Morgana moved about in her saddle.

The only time she hasn't know where Gorlois was for this long was the time in the forest when he was three. She was becoming quite worried now.

"What about Aithusa?" She said after a while.

Her husband turned to her.

"Sorry?"

"We could used Aithusa to cover more ground. I know that she would only be able to see over unsheltered ground but it could help our search."

"So now you want the dragons." Merlin joked.

Morgana looked at him properly and glared.

Merlin shifted in his saddle.

"Of course. Its a good idea."

They past a number of different clearings before the stopped at the larger of them.

Merlin past his reigns to one of the guards and stepped out into it.

He hasn't really seen Aithusa for a while and knew that with the demands of his family, he had forgotten the other part of it.

Killgharrah had called him just the other week, which had caused them to be in the position they are now.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"

Morgana shivered next to him.

He looked at her.

"Sorry if I find it a little bit sexy."

Merlin smiled.

He knew Morgana would have followed him. She hasn't seen Aithusa in years. It was also a sign that she was starting to forgive him.

The children had kept her busy with their need for constant attention. Her duties of the court had taken up the rest of her time.

Even though now it was seen as a bad thing, they may be able to look back and see it as good.

This is the quality time that they hadn't been able to have for so long.

Aithusa screeched and circled the clearing.

Merlin smiled wider.

She was still only a child and he was glad that Killgharrah hadn't changed that.

The young dragon landed and bent her head down to Merlin.

From the last time Morgana had seen her, she had grown bigger. She was easily as tall as the trees that surrounded them.

He stroked her snout.

"Its been awhile."

Aithusa playfully pushed him, making him fall over.

"You said you would try and see me twice a year. You promised me." Aithusa said.

Merlin got up and brushed himself down.

"I know, I'm sorry. Blame the prat king."

"I heard that." Arthur shouted from where he was.

Aithusa moved to Morgana.

Morgana put her arms around her snout.

"Sorry I haven't seen you." She said.

Aithusa pulled back slightly.

"Father told me that you were busy but wanted to see me. He promised me that he would make sure next time he would bring you."

Morgana looked at Merlin before carrying on.

"We need your help again. Gorlois has gone missing. We need to cover more ground. Do you think you could have a look from the skies?"

Aithusa smiled.

"Of course I will. It means I can get away from Killgharrah. I enjoy what he is teaching me but that is all he ever wants to do. He is no fun."

Merlin looked at her.

"He is old. He won't have the same energy as you."

Aithusa turned to him.

"There is a difference between being old and being boring."

Merlin remembered back to his more youthful days in Camelot.

He had once thought the same of Gaius.

"He is just trying to be careful."

"I know but it is just no fun."

Aithusa decided to leave them.

Merlin watched her go.

The two dragons were from different generations. Killgharrah shows what it was like before while Aithusa shows how things have changed.

With the dragon helping, the patrol carried on.

Merlin trotted so he was next to Morgana.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I was told of how much you worried when he ran away under your watch. All the other times he was under mine. You found him alright on your own. I wanted to be able to do the same."

Morgana turned to him.

"I'm sorry I was so rash with my reaction. It was just a shock that he had done this before. Although I shouldn't have been surprised. He did it to me. You didn't want me to worry, like I don't want you to worry about some things. My only worry is he doesn't met any enemies, whether they are old or new."

"I do believe that many of Camelot's old enemies are dead. Its just the new ones, who are even more dangerous."

Morgana dragged a hand through her hair.

"But its not just enemies. We have friends that are everywhere. There are people who will happily tell him. Merlin, all our hard work to keep it from them, from him, will go to waste if we aren't careful."

"Maybe this is a good thing. We have tried so hard to hide it from them. The later they find out, the more they may hate us from hiding the truth. This may show Gorlois' reaction. We can use this to gauge whether we should tell the others."

Morgana thought about it.

"I suppose so."

They carried on in silence.

But then Merlin stop suddenly.

He recognised this place and thought of someone else they could ask.

"Freya."

The patrol stopped and Morgana was the first to turn to him.

"Sorry?"

"Freya isn't far from here. Maybe she has seen him."

Morgana looked at Arthur.

"Why would your dead girlfriend have seen him?" Arthur said.

"I don't know." Merlin said. "He could have seen anyone by now. Its worth a shot."

Out of anybody, Morgana doubted that Gorlois had seen Freya. Yet she couldn't argue with him.

The patrol turned around and followed Merlin towards the lake.


	8. The Heartbreak

_Hey guys_

_I hope that you are all well and had a happy new year._

_Please enjoy the next installment_

_:)_

* * *

**The Heartbreak**

Gorlois fell to the floor, panting.

They had ran a considerable distance without anyone following them and they had all started to tire.

Gorlois closed his eyes to try and concentrate on his breathing.

He felt the comfort of feeling the grass between his fingers. His magic finally calming down since the outburst.

"I haven't had to run like that for awhile." Tristan said.

Gorlois let his eyes open.

The leader gave him so many question that he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave before most of them were answered.

Gorlois stood up and looked at Tristan.

"What is it with you? You blank me once you know who my parents are, but then you lie for me in front of Lot to then blank me once more, then you tell me that my mother would be happy to see her home burnt to the ground."

Tristan looked up at him and chuckled.

"Then it wasn't really her home. Maybe she wouldn't have like it burnt to the ground because she wouldn't have anything to rule over."

"I don't believe you." Gorlois told him.

"When I met your father and uncle, your father had turned your uncle into a simpleton." Tristan recalled. "Little did we know that they had ran from Camelot because Morgana had taken over with help from the Southern. They were after them. I don't know whether it was fortunate or not that we got involved. Isobel spent a whole night convincing me to join on Arthur's side."

Tristan paused.

"There are many that I blame for her death. She is one of them, as is your uncle, father and mother. Your mother the most because if she was on Camelot's side, if she had worked out her feelings for your father sooner, I would still be with the one I love."

Gorlois remained silent for a little bit.

"Yet that isn't my mother. It cannot be my mother. Why would the people love someone who tried to destroy their home?"

Tristan sighed. "That's something I cannot answer but the truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Why would my parents lie to me then? Why would they make her seem like the hero when she is the opposite?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Gorlois picked up the sword that he had stolen. It would help him on the rest of his journey.

As he started walking, he realised how much he missed home. He would give anything for Clarine to be moaning about her duties or Maldue and Isobel causing mischief everywhere they went. Even more he missed his father's stories.

Yet now he questioning the truth behind them.

Gorlois started head west when he heard the shout of his name.

To his surprise, Tristan had followed him.

"Maybe I have been too harsh." He said. "Look when you fall in love, so deeply in love that you cannot imagine life without out them, it hard to move on. I trusted you because I could see Merlin in you. You have his mannerisms."

"People say that. I curse at his clumsiness."

Tristan smiled.

"Yet I believe if I knew your mother, you would be like her. Although I can see that you have your uncle's courage."

"Mother taught me that. She would always find a way to make the shadows and monsters disappear. Maybe they were scared of her." He tried to joke.

Tristan placed his hand on Gorlois' shoulder.

"Your mother has done some bad things. We heard of them as we travel. I understand why you are blind to the fact that your mother was once the villain. They have tried to cover up the past. Maybe we should have realised that earlier."

"And maybe it was time for me to find out."

Tristan examined Gorlois.

"How old are you? Sometimes I believe that you are young then you can say something and I believe that you are older than you seem."

"I have just had my 14th name day. Mordred has always said that I seem older but that might be because I am the oldest and my siblings are a lot younger than me. I had to grow up fast."

"I thought you were at least 16." Tristan said, shocked. "It hasn't been as long as I thought."

"When you going to give Lot my uncle's sword?"

Tristam turned to him.

"When I agreed I was still angry and Lot had said he would pay handsomely for it."

Gorlois nodded. He wouldn't really understand what Tristan went through until he found someone like that.

"I should really be getting back. Mother has probably dispatched the whole of Camelot to look for me."

He held out his hand and Tristan's held his wrist.

"It was good to meet you Tristan. I hope, like my mothers, your anger for what happened will go. I am pretty sure you will be welcomed in Camelot."

Tristan smiled at Gorlois.

"I might have you take you up on that offer sometime."

Gorlois turned to carry on his way but stopped halfway.

A woman was watching them from a distance.

They stared at each other for a while before Gorlois carried on.

He hoped she wasn't out to get him.

Gorlois took a few steps then stopped.

"My parents named my sister Isobel." He said looking over his shoulder. "They said that she was named after someone that showed them great courage. She was one of a twin. I believe that they were thinking of naming the boy Tristan. But that may have been a little weird."

Gorlois didn't wait for Tristan's reaction and carried on with his adventure.

* * *

The woman watched the teenager go.

He wasn't important to her now but he would be later.

She could feel his magic from a distance.

She could also see why he was so important to them.

It was just a matter of time until they met.


	9. The Isle

_Hi guys_

_This chapter is probably one of the best and I think the easiest to write_

_hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

**The Isle**

Gorlois looked over his shoulder.

The woman hadn't followed him but he knew the importance of watching his back, especially now that he was on his own.

Everything that Tristan said kept going around in his mind.

It made no sense to Gorlois.

Why would his parents lie?

Gorlois didn't realise that his parents tried to cover the past up but he still didn't know how much he still had to discover.

_How long were they going to allow us to believe their lies? Were they ever going to tell us the truth? Why did they do it? We could handle it if we understood why. Why was Mother against Camelot?_

Gorlois' stomach rumbled.

In his anger and rush to get home, Gorlois hadn't really eaten and now it had caught up with him.

He remembered the lessons he had with Gaius about the types of berries and mushrooms that he could eat if he was in a situation he was in now.

Gorlois started to scavenge.

* * *

After finding barely anything and being stung multiple times, due to his father's habit of tripping of his own feet, Gorlois found himself following a stream.

He knew that one ran underneath Camelot, mainly that's where they got their water from, and it came out just the other side of the darkling woods.

Gorlois had no idea what was the situation at home or whether they had noticed his disappearance.

These were the times that Gorlois wanted his siblings to be magically as strong as him.

Mordred had told him a number of times that they will come to their magic. But Gorlois could always remember using magic, like the time he turned Clarine's hair green.

His parents punished him in front of the court but had praised him behind closed doors. They had always been proud by Gorlois' magic. Maybe it's because nobody could be proud of theirs.

The stream stopped and Gorlois carried on straight.

He knew he must be nearly home, or at least he hoped.

* * *

Gorlois didn't know to be amazed or disappointed by the sight in front of him.

He had found a castle, just not the marble one in Camelot.

This castle was in ruin and in the middle of a lake.

Yet something pulled him here and he could feel the strength of the magic.

"The Isle of the Blessed." Gorlois whispered to himself.

Mordred had told him about it many times and Merlin would mention that he had been there, but Morgana would go quiet and dismiss the subject altogether.

Gorlois had once spied on his parents and saw his father comforting his mother while she was saying it was her fault that she wasn't with them.

Gorlois had tried a number of times to sneakily find out the truth from his parents but very little was found.

The small boat creaked as it waited for him.

Gorlois walked up the gangway and watched the boat as it rocked side to side. There was no wind and the water wasn't moving, so how was this boat?

He stepped into the boat cautiously.

It rocked as it moved, causing Gorlois to fall into it.

* * *

There were never going to be the right words to describe what Gorlois was feeling now.

As he walked through the rooms, Gorlois could only feel the magical pull getting stronger.

For a place in ruins, the magic was the strongest that Gorlois had ever felt.

Mordred had mentioned on a number of occasions that this was where the high priestess lived and trained. This was their sacred home.

But not every home is as safe as Camelot.

Gorlois wondered if they knew what was coming, whether the high priestess thought it better to stay and fight rather than run.

It felt right that Gorlois was there but at the same time it wasn't.

His grandfather had caused this.

His uncle told him one time, on purpose as well. His parents didn't want him finding out that his grandfather would have hated what he was born as. His grandfather would have hated his parents and Uncle Arthur and Aunty Gwen's marriage. He would just have hated his uncle's reign. But Gorlois knew that it was for the best.

"My, my haven't you grown? The last time I remember you, you were just a babe in my arms. How time does fly?"

Gorlois turned to see a blonde haired woman with a blood red dress on standing there.

"Sorry?" He said.

"You must be Gorlois. You look the split of your father. I do hope you got something off my sister."

Gorlois shock his head.

"But you are dead."

Morgause smiled. "Sometimes the dead can come back."

Gorlois smiled.

"I have always wanted to meet you. Mother has told me loads of wonderful stories."

"She speaks of me?" Morgause questioned.

"She is your sister. She does love you still. It's really the only stories she tells us. Father mainly tells them but he is better at telling them than her. Sometimes it nice for the change."

Morgause looked in admiration.

"Even after everything I have done?"

Gorlois gave her a questioning look.

"You helped mother. Why wouldn't she speak about you? Do you think she hates you?"

"After what I did last time I would have thought she would hate me until the afterlife." Morgause turned away from her nephew.

"You saved my father's life. She would be eternally grateful." Gorlois argued.

"But if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have need saving. Also I took you off her. You should have seen her face when it happened."

Gorlois gave an even more confused look.

"You and mother looked after me when Alavar took Camelot. He was going to kill father when you stepped in front of him. Didn't you?"

Morgause turned back.

"You have been feed lies."

Gorlois dragged a hand through his hair.

Morgause smiled. He had caught onto one of his mother's most annoying habits.

"Another one to say I have been told wrong."

"Tell me a quick version of what they have told you. Up until you were born."

Gorlois looked at her.

"Father came to Camelot, a few things happened. Nimeuh was the biggest villain. You turned up in my father's second year but stayed in Camelot fully after the dragon attacked. Nimeuh was finally defeated in my father's third year and the fourth was the lead up to Camlann."

Morgause didn't know how to tackle this.

"Have they told you about the questing beast?"

Gorlois nodded.

"Great. Nimueh died then. Merlin barged with his life to save Arthur's. When it meant his mother's life instead, Merlin came back only to find Gaius had already gave himself up to save poor Hunith's life. Merlin got a bit angry and killed Nimeuh right there saving everyone's life."

"But then who took over Camelot in my father's third year?"

Morgause studied Gorlois.

"She has wanted to keep it from you. Her dark past. I would want to say she was totally willing but once your mother gets an idea in her head, its hard to change it."

"Uncle hates her stubbornness."

Morgause couldn't believe how much he had grown up.

"It was Morgana and I that took the throne in his third year. They had been fighting in secret for a while. I don't know why I didn't see it until now. She wanted no harm to come to him. After finding out her father was Uther she believed it was her right to have the throne. She was stupid. A bastard child could never get the throne or any inheritance. She was luckily enough to be his ward."

Gorlois took it all in and wished to question a lot of it but settled at only one.

"She wanted no harm to come to who?"

"Your father of course. The lowly servant. I still have no idea what she sees in him." Morgause said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Gorlois said stepping towards her.

"The dead are dead. They cannot stay alive for long." She said smiling at him.

Gorlois just watched her go with many questions still to ask.


	10. The Old Friends

_Helllooooo_

_Back to Merlin and Morgana for this chapter._

_Just wondering but is anyone still reading this?_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Old Friends**

Merlin looked out onto the still lake.

He may have been here hundreds of times but it still took way his breath by the beauty of the place. You could tell that magic kept it in order.

Merlin had little idea of how to call Freya from her watery home nor how she knew he was there.

But yet every time she would appear.

Yet Merlin had just realised how many duties he had neglected due to the duties of the kingdom and his family. Now that the children were older, maybe not only will Merlin be able to spend more time with Morgana but more time with his magical side.

Merlin watched the water ripple from outs the corner of his eye.

"Did you find your way home?"

Merlin sighed. At least they are going to be closer in finding him.

He turned to the patrol and shouted. "I told you so."

Morgana ran up and grabbed Merlin's arm as he too turned his attention to Freya.

"Sorry Merlin. You two just look so alike." Freya said looking a bit embarrassed.

"As I have been told a number of times." Merlin said. "But until now I hadn't been mistaken for him."

"How long was it since you saw him?" Morgana said trying to take Freya's attention away from Merlin.

Morgana had never tried to understand Merlin's relationship with Freya mainly because it was in the past. Between them, they tried not to bring up the past to much because it would usually end up in arguing. They couldn't change the past but they had a different future ahead of them. Morgana did understand that it was a whirlwind romance and that Merlin may have been in love with her so she allowed his silent sulky days when he would remember his time with her. Morgana would tell the children that it was over his father.

"It was a day, maybe two."

Morgana look at her in shock.

"Have we really been riding that long?" She said turning to Merlin.

"Yes, just because you are in a dreamlike state most of the time, doesn't mean we all are?"

Morgana looked back at Freya.

Merlin closed his eyes. He knew that was a little harsh.

He leant forward and placed a kiss on her jawline.

"I'm sorry my lady." He whispered to her.

Freya looked on in jealousy. She was meant to be the one at Merlin's side, to be the one he shared his troubles and bed with, to be the one that he kissed. But yet the spirits in the lake had told her from the beginning that she wasn't. They told her that one with a similar destiny to him was the one that meant to be all that. Unfortunately for Morgana, Freya wasn't very forgiving. She still had the views that Merlin once had. To Freya, Morgana was the black witch.

Morgana ignored Merlin.

"Did you manage to see which direction he went?"

Freya looked between the two advisors.

"He went East." She said settling her eyes on Morgana.

Merlin and Morgana simultaneously ran a hand through their hair.

"East! Why the goddess did he go east?" Morgana said walking back to the patrol

Merlin turned to follow her when Freya stopped him.

"Merlin, sorry if I have done something wrong."

Merlin sighed. "I will agree with her, why east?"

"I told him to follow his heart." Freya said holding some words back.

Merlin just turned and walked away.

Freya hoped that he would turn back for one last glance as he would usually but this one time he didn't.

* * *

Merlin picked his nails as he thought.

The light had faded and they were in the smallest clearing they had come across yet.

He knew that this new generation would be like the older one. Never knowing what it felt like to be scared of yourself.

Merlin knew that they had to make this new era, this new peace. Albion had been broken by the purge and allowing magic back was a way of piecing back together.

But all what happened in the past, all what they are trying to hide, was because of the ban and fear.

Even if they did tell their children, would they truly understand their reasons? Would they truly understand why they did what they did?

Merlin doubt it very much and it pained him to think like that.

Morgana tapped Merlin on the shoulder causing him to come out of his state.

"I'm sorry about earlier. With Freya." She said

Merlin grabbed her hand and gave it a small tug causing her to fall into his lap.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Morgana placed her hands on Merlin chest.

"I am just scared that I am going to lose you."

Merlin placed his hand under Morgana's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met.

"Unfortunately as much as you probably hate it, you aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Morgana bit her lip.

"We haven't had time to ourselves for a while. I have realised how much I have neglected the dragons. Our duties to our family is getting in the way of other duties we have." Merlin resting his forehead on Morgana's. "Maybe after this we need to take a couple of days out. For ourselves."

Morgana kissed him.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said.

Merlin looked around. The rest of the patrol was a distance from them.

"Do you think Arthur will notice?" Merlin whispered to her.

Morgana smirked. "We will find out in the morning."

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and ran into the forest.

* * *

Arthur did notice but nothing could take the smiles off their faces.

They kept giving each other glaces that led to Arthur make one of be at the front and the other at the back. Luckily for them, Arthur couldn't hear their mind speak.

Arthur stopped the patrol as they heard metal clashing together.

He jumped off his horse and led a few knights and Merlin and Morgana towards the sound.

Peering over the mound that they were hiding behind, they saw that it wasn't a fight but smugglers gathering up swords, shields and other weaponry.

Arthur gave the command and the few knights poured over down into the clearing.

The smugglers dropped everything.

"Come on, this is the second time in three days. We cannot keep doing this." One of them said.

Tristan stepped forward.

"Well at least I know we won't die."

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana walked down. Morgana avoided all eye contact with Tristan.

"Who else has captured you then?" Arthur said.

"Lot. This was all meant to be going to him but I do believe that our contract with him is up."

Arthur picked up on of the swords.

"Contract?"

Arthur could only have felt a little of what Tristan may have felt after the last time they met.

"Lot hired us to bring the best weapons in Camelot to him before the king did. He also wanted his special sword."

Arthur had little idea what to say.

"Your nephew us a quick thinking but also a bit quick tempered. I think he could have gotten away with calling himself Matthew if one of the lords didn't call him the son of the peasant lord and the black witch."

Morgana could help but groan.

Tristan turned but didn't look at them.

"I must admit, I have probably led to all your hard work going to waste."

Merlin walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I do believe that all of us have felt some heartbreak but then I do believe that we have felt only a fraction of what you felt." Merlin wanted Tristan to look at him. "We have all done things we didn't want to do because of anger, loss and grief."

"He asked why I helped him but was cold towards him. I said it was because of his parents. I have blamed you, Arthur, Morgana and myself for a while now. How is it that a 14 year old boy can put everything in perspective?" Tristan said finally looking at the Wyllts. "He will make a fine knight and a very good man."

They may be no closer in finding Gorlios but they knew that they had Tristan's forgiveness.


	11. The Magical Swordsman

_Hey guys_

_Hope you are alright_

_For those that haven't seen, Old Love is up and is set before this story. Not that this story relates to it at all but it is in the same universe and explains Maldue and Isobel._

_Here is another insulment_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**The Magical Swordsman**

Gorlois was still in shock about what he had found out.

He had watched the friendship between his parents and the royals all the time and Gorlois would never have guessed that they once were against each other.

Gorlois furiously wiped his eyes.

He had no idea why he was crying but the way that they have spoken of his mother just made him feel sad.

She was his mother. She was the one that did good.

She was good.

Yet why would she want the throne?

If she loved Arthur as much as she says she does now, why would she try and kill him?

Gorlois thought back to their stories.

The one when his mother feel down the stairs. Could that have been caused by his father?

The one when Uncle Arthur went on his quest. Was it his mother that gave him the bracelet with the eye of the phoenix?

Gorlois shock his head.

He could think of his parents in that light. They are his parents.

But Gorlois did know what to think of either of them after what he had been told.

Not only that but he doesn't believe Freya any more.

He has been following his heart and it has now left him heartbroken by what he has found out and no closer to home.

The young sorcerer sat down on the nearest fallen tree.

He had no idea of how to get home and what to think of his parents.

He heard this almighty roar before being surrounded by bandits.

He looked around as they grabbed the sword and forced his to his knees.

Gorlois wanted to groan but didn't.

He knew it was best not to.

_Just don't let them know your name._

"'ook what we 'ave here. Some little lordly."

Gorlois knew how to play with men like him.

"I must admit your sight is very good."

"Don't play games with me matey." The leader of the group said grabbing Gorlois' collar.

This is where father's stories help.

"Matey? Sorry do I know you?"

The leader let go of him. "No why do you say that?"

Gorlois saw out of the corner of his eye a man hiding behind the trees. He hoped he was a friend going to help him. His task was to keep him busy.

"You called me matey. Now I am hoping you meant it in a friendshipy way because I don't think you are my type."

Gorlois was quite happy with his quick thinking.

"'ave him boys. He ain't worth any more of our time." The leader said glaring at Gorlois.

The bandits started to enclose in on him but never reached him as most of them were flung back to the trees.

Gorlois managed to grab and sword and helped the man that was a friend.

* * *

"Hey wait. You helped me. Let me at least thank you." Gorlois ran after him.

"I don't need your help. You need to get home." The man said. "This is not the time for children of lords to be walking around the forest on their own."

Gorlois finally managed to catch up with him.

"I don't know how to get home." Gorlois said. "I am Gorlois Wyllt, son of Merlin and Morgana Wyllt."

Gorlois hoped that the man was a friend after that.

The man stopped and looked at him.

"By goddess, you are. I can see your father in you."

"As everyone seems to say."

"I am Gilli."

Gorlois smiled. "Gilli, the magical swordsman Gilli?"

Gilli smiled him. "Is that what I am called?"

"Mentioned once as it really."

Gilli carried onwalking but at a slower pace.

"So you know my story? How I met your father?"

"No not really. Father says its a bit dark for the younger ones so its one for when they are older."

Gilli looked confused then nodded. "I suppose how I used magic it was."

"So what is your story?"

Gilli sighed. "Until I met your father I believed that my father was always scared about using magic. I had always said that I would use it for what I believed was right. I came to Camelot to take part in tournament that anyone can enter with no rules. Looking back now, it was stupid. I did well with the use of magic. Your father kept his magic from me to begin with. But when I was in the final against Uther, he revealed it to me. Still to this day I can remember what he said to me. He said 'It's lonely to be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To be special and have to pretend you're a fool.'. Your father is no fool. He knew what he was doing. That is really the only way we have this peace between magical world and the non."

Gorlois was amazed.

"You were going to kill Uthur weren't you?"

"Your father stopped me from doing that. When I left Camelot he told me that we would meet again. I was fortunate that it did happen again."

"Did you return to Camelot then?"

"No your father was banished from Camelot and we happened to met in the forest."

Gorlois stopped. "My father was banished from Camelot. Why?"

Gilli placed his hand over his mouth. "Didn't you know?"

"No but I shouldn't be surprised. My mother has taken over the throne of Camelot not on just one occasion but two."

Gilli could tell that Gorlois wasn't taking the news well.

"Yet if he wasn't banished, I doubt we would be in the place we are now nor would your parents be together." Gilli said. "Come on lets keep moving. Its getting dark."

Gorlois carried on walking.

"Your father was always careful about who he told his magic to." Gilli started to say. "Your mother came to take the throne for a third time when he made his mistake. Maybe he should have just used his aged disguise in the first place. They fought and in the heat of the moment your father used magic. Allowing your mother to first find out then your uncle. Arthur was angry and it would have meant Merlin's head. But as we know now, Arthur didn't have the heart to kill Merlin so banished him instead. I was sent to Camelot by Merlin to tell Arthur that he had a traitor in his court."

"Right stop there. I will ask my parents that." Gorlois said storming ahead.

"I don't know who the traitor was anyway."

_I have a small suspicion. _Gorlois said to himself.

"Anyway Merlin and Morgana had met a few times over that period and I heard that they had always had feelings for each other, they were just repressed when Morgana was taken by Morgause."

"My parents only came together because they had no one else?" Gorlois questioned as they came into the druid camp.

"Of course young one."

Gorlois turned to see an older man next to them.

"I was worried for you Gilli. I was about to send a search party out for you."

Gilli rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Isldir. Saw this one being attacked by bandits. Had to help. This is Gor..."

"Gorlois Wyllt, son of Emrys and Le Fay." Isldir said. "I would be stupid not to know."

Gilli went a bit red faced.

"Your parents have been worried about you." The druid leader said walking away.

"Have they been here?" Gorlois said, running up to be at his side.

"No but word carries."

"Can you show me the way home?"

"Patience Dreng. Sleep with us. More will be explained to you."

Gorlois stayed where he was as the other two left him.

_Dreng. Is that my druid name? Was I foretold as well?_

Gorlois was just happy for a proper meal and somewhere safe to sleep.


	12. The Telling

_Helllloooo_

_Hope you are alright_

_I am away from Friday to Sunday so that's why I am updating a day earlier._

_If anyone is interested I have written a story which is my take on how Morgana escaped from the Samrum so if it sounds like your thing, go and check it out. It is called Saviour._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**The Telling**

It wasn't until midday until Gorlois saw Isldir again.

He did think that the older man was trying to avoid him until it was Isldir that found him.

He led Gorlois deep into the forest.

"Why have we come this far?" Gorlois questioned when they stopped.

"Because there is information that I am going to tell you that not everyone needs to know. Some druid camps have been targeted by Lot. The less they know, the less they have to hide, the less likely they are to be punished."

"They will still be punished. Lot is a cruel man." Gorlois said.

Isldir smiled. "We have not come to talk of Lot, Dreng. We are here to talk of you and your family."

"Tell me why they haven't told us. I do think we would have understood."

"Have you ever had to be scared of yourself?"

Gorlois shock his head.

"Have you ever had to hide a part of you?"

Again Gorlois shock his head.

"Have you ever had to watch your own kind die? Have you ever done anything in fear?"

"No, I haven't." Gorlois said.

"Then how could you truly understand if you were never in their position."

"I suppose ..."

"Dreng, let me speak for now." Isldir said.

Gorlois looked at the druid.

"I did try and put them off the idea of keeping it but for the very reason I have just shown you is one that they had. They knew that you would grow up in this new world where magic was accepted more than it was when they were growing up. They have lost many people long the way. But the other reason was their own fear. They thought that you may hate them. They haven't just done a little magic to save a few people. They have killed because of the sides that they are on. Emrys is no better than Le Fay. Le Fay may have killed Camelot's citizens and her own father but Emrys has killed because of Arthur. They have the reasons to why they have killed but neither of their hands are clean."

Gorlois dropped his eyes.

"And yet their destinies show hope and joy."

Gorlois gave a confused look to Isldir.

"Lets start with the one that combines all of them. Your Uncle Arthur destiny is to unite Albion and to become the greatest king these lands have ever seen. Your father's destiny is to aid Arthur in his destiny, to become the greatest sorcerer to ever live and to be Morgana's destiny and her doom. Your mother's destiny is to bring back the old ways."

"They were working towards the same goal." Gorlois stated.

"They are working. They haven't got there yet. Unless you believe that Ablion is united."

"Lot." Gorlois said.

Isldir nodded.

"They were all on the wrong path." He continued. "The dragon had hoped to make a different future. He had seen his kind die out, he was the last and full of hate. Hate can be as powerful as poison and once it has taken over a person it cannot stop. The dragon is still full of hate but is having to accept this future that he doesn't believe is true. Now if Emrys had listened to his heart then we wouldn't have had so much blood shed. His banishment was the crossroads that the path needed. Yet it wasn't a path mapped out."

"So if my father never revealed his magic when he did ..."

"Arthur and Morgana would certainly be dead."

Gorlois lend back slightly.

"Mordred has an importance as well. Yet even though he has taken this new path I fear that it is too late for him."

"Too late for what?"

Isldir sighed. "Mordred was lucky. He could chose his destiny. One was to teach you but the other was to kill Arthur. Even though he has changed his ways, I still don't believe he can get out of the other one."

"He was the traitor that father got Gilli to warn my Uncle about."

"Dreng, you must understand that they were all at a point where they believed that they couldn't change, that they were on the way of success. They were so far from it. With your birth can the greater change. Arthur could never leave you nor his sister nor his best friend."

"Why do you call me Dreng?" Gorlois asked.

"Your birth changed their path. Emrys and Le Fay's love was the start but your birth is the most significant part in the change of path. Your birth was foretold but not as widely spoken of as Emrys'. Emrys was our saviour. There is a war coming and that's when you will understand the meaning of our name."

Gorlois thought for a moment.

"So why are you telling me all this? If my parents didn't want me knowing, then why are you giving me this knowledge?"

"I am one of the few that knew of the foretelling of your birth. When we knew about that it showed more aspects of your life. I knew one day you would come, mind full of questions. I promised your parents that I would only tell you if you can looking for the answers."

"I understand why mother could be so against Camelot and Uther. Even if she didn't know it at the time but the person that took her in, killing her own kind, innocent people. But Morgause, why was she so against Camelot?"

"She never knew her parents. She was given up from birth to the Isle of the Blessed. She watched as Uther destroyed her home and killed the only family she knew. As I said earlier, hated is like a poison and doesn't stop. Your Aunty was very full of hate from a very young age. As she grew and found out about her sister, the hatred grew even more. When you father was saved from the spell Alavar placed on him to bring back Morgause, she could have taken his place on this earth. Yet the goddess had already decided. Morgause was still too full of hate to be given her second chance."

Gorlois was going to asked another question when Gilli came into sight.

"Its time for the young lord to go home."

* * *

_The last part about Morgause being able to come back but not was an idea I got from Helenmorgause._


	13. The Return

_Back to Merlin, Morgana and Arthur_

_Hope you are all well._

_Does anyone else have a massive document filled with all their fanfiction ideas or is that just me?_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**The Return**

Merlin woke up as he was kicked in the ribs.

"We need to get on Merlin." Morgana said.

Merlin looked around.

"Morgana, we could have only stopped for a few hours." He said getting up.

"We need to get on." She said again, with a little less strength.

"Are you telling me that or are you trying to convince yourself that you need to do that? You are going to make yourself sick again if you don't rest. We will find him don't worry."

Morgana turned away from Merlin, ignoring him.

Merlin sighed.

Morgana hadn't been the same since they left Tristan. She never wanted to stop for long, if she allowed them to stop.

Not only was she wearing herself out but the men of the patrol were lagging as well.

Merlin walked up so he was next to Morgana.

"Morgana, you may be able to keep going on like this with little sleep but others can't. Not only that the horses are shattered as well."

Morgana fiddled with the saddle.

"I know you hate to say it, but I am right. We will find him but running yourself ragged won't bring him back faster, it will slow us down eventually."

Morgana stopped.

"And what if Lot has him again?" She said turning to him. "Merlin, you know that Lot won't be kind to him, especially if Gorlois only half the magical strength as us. He won't just become a bargaining chip, he will mould his mind."

Merlin thought about it for a few moments.

"I understand that. Morgana, I do. I understand the importance of finding him. But I also understand that the health of every member of the patrol needs to be looked after. We all have a job. What if it isn't Gorlois that is captured by Lot but us because we are all tried?"

Morgana didn't reply and turned away.

Merlin rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Morgana thought about what Merlin said.

Slowly as she saw that he was right, the more tried she felt.

By midday, she was using all her strength to keep herself in the saddle.

Merlin watched as she started to sway.

"STOP." He shouted, jumping off his horse and just about catching Morgana.

Arthur turned his horse to see what the noise was about.

"I think we might be able to get our break." Merlin said, lifting Morgana into his arms.

* * *

Merlin felt like a hypocrite.

He was watching over Morgana in the same sort of way that she was worrying over Gorlois.

Yet he did sleep for a bit, whereas he believed that Morgana hadn't been.

Merlin wanted to laugh at the situation but he just couldn't.

He was scared he was going to lose her. He was always scared that he was going to do something wrong and they would be back to how it was. He still believed this was all a dream somehow.

Morgana moaned and rolled over before opening her eyes slowly.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi." Morgana said.

"I'm not going to say anything." Merlin said.

Morgana smiled. "Well you just have, haven't you?"

Merlin looked down.

"I know you want him back and I know you want to get home but we are going to have to let him go sometime. 14 is a bit young but my mother let me go when I was 17. That's not far off."

Morgana sat up.

"Maybe you have been right all this time." She said gently. "We don't trust them enough. I didn't want them finding out because I was scared of what they would think of me."

"Lying to them probably isn't going to help. But we will do this together." Merlin said grabbing her hand. "Like we should have done so many other things."

Morgana gave him the first proper smile all trip.

* * *

Merlin started to laugh. He had to or otherwise he would have cried.

Arthur and Morgana turned to him.

"What's so funny?" Morgana asked him.

Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Déjà vu."

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other before turning back to Merlin.

"Come on Merlin, spill." Arthur said.

"These past few days has reminded me of a time someone else spent days with no sleep going after someone they loved."

Arthur glared at Merlin.

"You too say you aren't alike one bit but then you do things like this and you can just see how similar you are."

"What happened Merlin?" Morgana said.

"You know the time that you were kidnapped by bandits and then escaped but Gwen didn't and you were shouting at Arthur to save Gwen even though he was packing."

Morgana smiled. "Yes, of course. One of times which showed how close we all were."

Merlin pushed his horse on so that he was next to Morgana. "Well Dollophead here wanted to get to Gwen so quickly that I was the one that fell of my horse with exhaustion. He wouldn't stop. Even when he didn't know the berries would work when we had to past the Wilddeoren. He then opened up about his feelings say things like 'How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?' and 'nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much.' Look at him now he is going red."

The king turned away from them.

"Don't worry Arthur. Gwen took you anyway." Morgana said teasing.

"Morgana and I are nothing like." Arthur said trying to move the conversation.

"Oh but you are." Merlin argued. "Anyway, you constantly take the mick and embarrassing me in front of the children, I have just got my payback by doing it in front of your men."

"That's not fair."

They left the shelter of the trees.

None of them had realised the time but they watched the sun set.

"How can everything just look so beautiful?" One of the knights said.

"It just does." Merlin whispered.

They didn't even hear Aithusa until she pushed Merlin over, again.

"Hey, what's up? Did you find him?" Merlin asked.

"I didn't find him as such. I met Gilli, who mentioned that Gorlois was with them and he has had a bit of an adventure. I think he is ready to come home. We have arranged a meeting point. I would rest here." Aithusa said.

Merlin placed his arm around Morgana.

"We are going home tomorrow."

Morgana looked up at him.

"I am looking forward to it."

That night, the magic users spoke about the places they wanted to go when they had a few days off.


	14. The Homecoming

_The __penultimate chapter_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**The Homecoming**

Gorlois tried to focus on the sound of the forest than his own thoughts.

He was excited to be going home but was scared about seeing his parents again.

He had no idea of what to think of them. He had found so much out that he was sure they were never going to tell him.

Yet they were still his parents. So what if they had done bad stuff, he would always love them because they are his parents.

But then Gorlois realised that where the saying love is blind comes from.

If anything, Gorlois realised he missed his siblings and cousins the most.

The silence of solitude made all the arguments seem normal.

He had missed talking to them all and annoying Clarine.

Clarine.

She is his best friend.

She is always the one to tell him to stop being stupid.

She is always the one to make him smile when the other lords were being mean to him.

She is always the one to understand him.

And he never wanted to lose her.

And he wanted someone like her to be his wife.

And he hoped that Clarine felt the same bond as he did.

He ignored the thoughts about his parents. He can deal with them when he met up with them.

Right now he was focusing on his cousin that was back at Camelot.

* * *

Morgana watched the patrol walk along.

They were lagging behind a bit but she supposed it was hard to keep up with a dragon.

Aithusa had offered to show her another world to try and keep her mind at peace.

Morgana could never believe that flying would be fantastic as it is.

But it still couldn't take her mind off her son.

She had very little idea what he had found out but knew that he would have a different opinion of her.

She just hoped that he would still love her.

Aithusa had shown her some light when she saved her all those years ago.

But it was Gorlois that banished the last of the darkness from her.

Morgana still had very little idea what Morgause had done to her after she recovered but she knew that she had thoughts that had never filled her mind before.

It was more that she was going to do as she had previously threatened.

Morgana looked down at Merlin.

Yet he was always the exception.

She always knew that there was something behind him poisoning her. She always knew that it wasn't because of her magic. She always knew that it wasn't what Morgause had told her.

Yet when the thoughts of killing him came into her mind, she could never carry them out.

Maybe as time when on she would have.

Her hate and loneliness may have led to all her barriers to drop.

Maybe that's why she would have died.

Morgana shock her head.

She shouldn't be thinking of these thoughts. Not now.

That was all in the past. They changed that future.

* * *

"Is Camelot still as beautiful as I remember?" Gilli asked trying to make small talk.

"Very little has been changed to it. Yes it is beautiful and I am fortunate to call it my home."

"I don't think I would fit in."

Gorlois looked at him.

"Maybe not. My father never looks like he fits in but he does. As everyone keeps going on about, this is a new time, where peasants can be advisor and queens. No peasant is ever going to look out of place in a castle ever again."

Gilli was impressed with the boy.

"Can you use that or do you wear it as an accessory?" He said pointing at the sword.

"Of course I can use it. My mother would prefer it if I did just wear it as an accessory though. She is a little protective over me."

"My mother was the same. She always use to smother me when I had hurt myself. I do think its because I was her first and only son. Only child actually."

Gorlois tried to imagine not being surrounded by his siblings and cousins.

"That must have been lonely."

Gorlois just couldn't imagine it. He couldn't imagine not being part of a big family.

"It wasn't too bad. We were part of a close-knit village. Everyone knew each other, was friendly to each other."

"Was?"

Gilli sighed.

"Our village was attacked by raiders. Most of the women and children managed to flee but I was caught up in it all. I watched my father fighting. Another thing your father made me realise. I always thought my father was scared to do magic but he wasn't. He used it wisely. But he could still be here today if he did use it."

Gilli and Gorlois left the shelter of the trees.

"This is the meeting point."

Both of the magic users were looking at the trees opposite rather than the sky.

* * *

Aithusa quickly changed direction to dive down towards the floor, managing to land softly.

Morgana pushed herself off.

"Don't do that to me again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yes but I thought that you wanted to find him.

Morgana turned to see her son. The son that she hadn't seen a days. The son she believed was her saviour.

"Mother." He shouted as he ran to her.

Morgana ran as well, meeting him halfway.

He threw his arms around her neck.

Morgana had never realised how tall he was. He was easily the same size as her.

_He has grown up. Maybe I should start letting him go._

Gorlois looked over her shoulder to see his father and uncle.

He let her go.

"Family outing then?" He joked.

Merlin jumped off his horse and hugged him.

"We could have brought everyone." Merlin said. "But its probably best that they worry in Camelot."

Merlin walked to Gilli when Gorlois went to Arthur.

"You can always come back with us." He said. "I do believe there will always be a place in Camelot for you."

Gilli thought about it for a while.

"Maybe after the winter. There are a few druids that need to be taught to hunt properly before I leave. I will defiantly take you up on the offer."

Merlin smiled.

"Father, not to be rude but can we go home now?"Gorlois said, gone back to hugging his mother.

"Of course Gorlois. I think we all need to go home."

Gorlois ran over to Gilli and held his hand out. "Thanks."

Gilli took it and shock it.

"I doubt this will be the last time we met."

Gorlois smiled. "I hope not."


	15. The Truth

_Last Chapter._

_If you haven't seen, It's Dark Inside is up and is set between the last chapter (14) and this one. Not important that you read it before this one but it gives an insight to the future storyline._

_See you at the bottom :)_

* * *

**The Truth**

Gorlois looked out of his window.

He is glad to be home but there are things that still puzzle him.

He thought about everything he had learnt. Everything about his mother. Everything about his father.

It was weird to think that they were those same people.

It was weird to think that they hated each other when now he would hear his mother's screams as his father would chase her down the halls.

But then that's how love works.

Maybe that was just it. Love does conquer all.

Gorlois was pulled from his thoughts by the knock on his door.

He expected Clarine or Maldue to be there but he was surprised to open it to see his parents.

"We know that you know." Morgana said to break the silence in the room.

Gorlois cleared his throat. "You don't know how much I know. Just one question. Why did you never tell us?"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other.

"We didn't know how you would react, nor whether you would truly understand our actions." Merlin said. "We haven't just tried to kill each other. We have killed to fulfil our own goals. It's not a part of our past that we are proud of."

"As you know some, we are going to tell you the truth, all of it." Morgana carried on. "But we want to start with what you know."

Gorlois sighed. "Nimeuh died in father's first year, you took over the throne of Camelot twice, father was banished and your love is the only thing that changed destiny."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other before sitting down at the table.

"We cannot start from the Battle of Camlann." Merlin said.

"Nor can we start at Merlin's banishment or when I took the throne for the first time." Morgana continued.

"We need to start with a village boy of 17 years of age travelling for his home village to a city. It took him a few days but that led to his life changing forever. Gorlois we need to tell you from the beginning. You will recognise some of the stories but its important that you do know everything. The first thing I saw when I arrived in Camelot was the execution of Thomas Collins and your mother. Little did I know that was when I knew the danger I was under and when I fell in love." Merlin started.

"Really father?" Gorlois said.

Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Really."

* * *

_And from there we know the story._

_Hope you have enjoyed this story._

_Green will hopefully be up on 11th May_

_Until then Ciao _


End file.
